I can't help but fall in love with you
by gleekfreak97
Summary: Right this is very breif.  The glee club   Dalton go to a party for Blaine and Kurt's one year anniversary, Santana meets Jeff and they go out for a bit, then Finn falls for her and wants to go out with her.
1. Chapter 1

Puck was walking up to Santana who was at her locker.

"Hey hot stuff, are you going to Blaine and Kurt's party at Dalton tonight?" Puck asked her.

Santana turned to look at him.

"Of course I am, you know me Puckerman Santana Lopez never misses a party." Santana answered with a grin on her face.

"Good good, pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Don't forget to look hot" He said winking at her and checking her out.

"I always look hot" Santana said winking.

Puck kissed her on the cheek "See you later then"

Santana likes Puck but just in a friend way, she really likes the Quarter-back Finn Hudson. She has liked him ever since Freshman year when he was her science partner, Santana has always tried to forget about him because why would he like her? She had turned into such a bitch these past couple of years.

Santana closed her locker and started walking to the glee choir room where she bumped into Finn on the way.

"Ooops, Sorry" Finn said innocently.

Santana froze for a few seconds.

"It's alright Finnocence, c'mon lets to go glee."

"Okay, so um, are you going to Blaine and Kurt's party tonight?"

"Yep, I never miss a party, are you going?"

"Yeah I am, its gonna be good cos Kurt never fails to put on a good party" Finn chuckled.

"Oh true that Finn, true that." Giggled Santana.

They reached the choir. "Are you coming in?" Santana asked standing in the doorway.

"I will do, in a minute" Finn replied.

"Why 'in a minute'? Why not now?" Santana looked confused.

"Because if Rachel sees me coming in with you she'll get suspicious."

"What is there to get suspicious about?" Santana asked beginning to get offended.

"It's just because it's you" Finn said without thinking.

His eyes widened and before he could say anything Santana walked away angrily.

Finn sighed and walked in after her and sat next to Rachel, who of course got suspicious.

"Why did you come in with her?" Rachel asked before Finn could even sit down.

"Rachel, why are you so paranoid all the time? Seriously can't you just trust me for once!" Finn said angrily.

Rachel didn't answer she just sighed and looked down.

"Right guys, we all know that it is Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary party tonight. I know I'm not invited but I would like for you lot to do a number for them, any ideas?" Mr Schue said walking in.

As usual Rachel stood up and gave a million ideas.

"Well I have a lot of ideas, but I think we should do…" Rachel said until she got interrupted by Santana.

"Crazy in Love by Beyonce." Santana interrupted.

"But I was going to say…"

"Well I said it first midget."

Finn laughed and Rachel spun round and glared at Finn.

"Why did you just laughed at that? It wasn't even funny!" Rachel almost shouted.

"If it wasn't funny why did he laugh?" Santana interrupted Finn.

"Santana I didn't ask you." Rachel bluntly said.

Santana flung her hands in the air.

"I laughed, because I found it funny." Finn said looking at Rachel.

Before Rachel could speak Mr Schue spoke. "Anyway! Santana I think that is a great song, anyone disagree?" He looked round the room and no one disagreed so it was final that they we're going to sing it for the party.

The bell rang for second period and everyone left, the only two people left were Rachel and Finn which could only mean an argument because of what happened before.

"Finn, wait!" Rachel said as Finn was walking out the door.

Finn turned round.

"Are you fooling around with Santana?" Rachel asked.

"NO! God Rachel why are you so paranoid?" Finn argued.

"Because I love you"

"If you love me then you'd trust me!"

"No, no 'buts' Rachel, I'm fed up with you thinking I'm cheating on you with every girl in this school, especially Santana! I know you are upset for what happened last year (when she took his big v) but we weren't even going out!"

Rachel was shocked, she couldn't speak.

"I think we should take a break for a while." Finn sighed.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Wha…?"

"We just need some time apart for a while." Finn said and left.

Rachel just stood there mouth wide open as well as her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana was waiting for Puck to come, it was 8:10pm he should have been 10 minutes ago, but she wasn't complaining because then she could be fashionably late. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door it was Puck.

"You took your time." Santana said jokingly.

"Wow!" Puck was staring at Santana, she looked hot! (as per usual).

Santana was wearing a one shoulder slinky dress with a patent peetoe court shoes, her hair was done in lovely wavy curls with a black flower in her hair.

"Oh stop drooling Puck." Santana said winking.

"Sorry, you just look hot!"

"You don't look to bad yourself, c'mon before we're really late."

Puck was wearing a white shirt (with a few buttons undone), blue jeans, and blue converse, he was ready for a party.

When they got to Dalton they could hear the music play from the car park. As they walked in all eyes landed on Santana, every boy and girl just stared fascinated at her. One boy who was staring at her even when everyone got over her was Jeff Sterling a fellow warbler and a friend to Blaine and Kurt. He has bright blonde hair and a really cute face, he is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black pumps (lets just say he looked hot).

"Who is that?" Jeff said to Blaine and Kurt who were stood with him staring at Santana.

"That, my friend, is Santana Lopez" Blaine told him.

"She's…" Jeff could hardly speak

"Aha yes Jeff we know, but be careful she likes to mess around a bit." Kurt butted in.

Jeff was still in a trance as she walked over, he stared at her the whole time.

"Heya love birds" Santana said hugging Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey Satan" Kurt said winking at her.

Santana turned to Jeff who was still staring, "Hi, I'm Santana" She said to Jeff smiling.

"Hey, um.. I'm Jeff" Jeff eventually spoke.

"Nice to meet you, so do you go to Dalton?" Santana said tilting her head.

"Yep he does" Blaine butted in.

"I think he could of answered that aha" She chuckled.

"Yeah well, do you know where Puck went?" Blaine asked.

"Why?"

"Because he brought all the drinks and I'm thirsty" Blaine winked.

Santana and Kurt rolled their eyes.

"The last time you got drunk you questioned your sexuality and danced on tables, your not going to do that again are you?"

"No Santana I'm deffo gay!" Blaine said putting his arm round Kurt.

"But I'm not promising about them tables" He winked.

Before she could answer Puck came and gave them all a beer.

"Wooo!" Blaine shouted after one sip.

"I think I should stay with him all night if he's like this after one sip!" Kurt laughed as he followed Blaine somewhere, closely followed by Puck spotting some girls dancing.

"I don't think I've ever seen Blaine drunk" Jeff eventually said chuckling.

"Trust me it's not a pretty sight! Well neither am I"

"Well what are you like?" Jeff asked.

"Well at first I just start crying for no random reason, then I gets my party on."

Suddenly Blaine came over, drunk unsurprisingly.

"Oi, love birds just kiss already!" He said jokingly.

"Blaine how much have you had?" Jeff turned to face him.

"3 beers, and 3 shots." Kurts breathlessly said as he ran up to them.

"Bloody Hell Blaine!" Santana was shocked.

"Oh come on guys…" Before he could finish his favourite song came on - Don't you want me.

"Oh my god! I love this song, Satan sing with me pleaseeeeeeeeeee" Blaine said begging on his knees.

Santana raised an eyebrow "What about Berry?"

"Oh she's off somewhere in a corner drowning her sorrows because of Finn." Kurt interrupted.

"Oh , fine, just don't go going all straight on me." She surrendered.

"WOOOO! Hold on there reply it!" Blaine said running to the Dj grabbing to microphones and dragging Santana on stage.

"Does she have a good voice?" Jeff asked Kurt.

"'Good'? Amazing more like." Kurt answered watching his boyfriend and Santana singing.

Blaine:

You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar

When I met you

I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around

Turned you into someone new

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet

Success has been so easy for you

But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now

And I can put you back down too

Blaine:

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I don't believe it when you say that you won't see me

Blaine and Santana:

It's much too late to find

You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be happy

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh

Santana:

I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar

That much is true

But even then I know I'd find a much better place

Either with or without you

The five years we have had have been such good times

I still love you

Bit know I think it's time I lived my life of my own

I guess it's just what I must do

Blaine and Santana:

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?

You know I don't believe it when you say that you won't see me

It's much too late to find

You think you've changed your mind

You'd better change it back or we will both be happy

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh

Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh

Everyone was hypnotised by them both, especially Jeff who has never heard Santan sing, lets just say he thought she was highly attractive. Blaine stumbled off the stage and dragged Kurt off somewhere, while Santana walked back to Jeff who was still in a trance.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Amazing, your voice is beautiful" Jeff answered all loved up.

"I know right" She said winking.

After a few hours and a lot of drinks it was near the end of the night, although there was a lot of people still left dancing, two of them were Santana and Jeff who got to know each other in the past few hours. Like Santana said she had started to cry a few hours ago but now she has 'got her party on' and has danced near enough the whole night with Jeff (who was thoroughly enjoyed being in Santana's presence). Blaine and Kurt had fallen asleep on the floor together, and Puck and Finn were trying (failing*) to get them home.

Half and hour past and everybody left, Finn and Puck finally managed to get Blaine and Kurt up and drove them home. With a few stragglers leaving, a drunk Santana and Jeff (who was sober enough to know what was going on and walk without falling over) were waiting for a taxi. As they got to Santana's house, Jeff managed to get her inside and sober her up a bit with water.

"Do you want to stay the night? Because I think I might be sick all night, and my parents are out of town for a few days and you can sleep on the sofa" Santana said slurring her words.

"I could say that I'm staying at a mates, so okay if you think your going to be sick then I don't want to be alone."

"Thanks" Santana smiled. "I'll just get you a duvet."

In his mind Jeff was freaking out! He was staying at Santana Lopez's house, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. All he could think of was to text David, and of course David was jealous but all he could say was for him to act cool (as you do). Santana came back with a massive duvet and in her P.j's.

"Here, there my brother's so they would fit you" She said passing Jeff some p.j's.

As Jeff went to put them on, Santana pulled out the sofa so it became a bed. Soon after Jeff was in his bed, and Santana was in hers. But neither of them could sleep they both kept tossing and turning. After hours of doing that Santana got up and got into Jeff's bed, thinking that he would be asleep and would notice her, but oh how she was wrong. He was wide awake and as she cuddled next to him he made himself known to her that he was awake by cuddling up to her, she didn't mind and a few minutes later they were both asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana woke up first, and got up and took at shower and made some breakfast for them both, she thought Jeff looked cute as he was snoring softly with this arm spread out where Santana's head was. Jeff woke up soon after Santana because he smelt toast cooking.

Jeff sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head" Santana chuckled walking up to him giving him some water.

"Thanks" He took the water. "D..Did we?…"

"Nooo!" Santana laughed.

"Oh good, so what actually happened? I can't remember a thing"

"Don't ask me, I'm as confused as you are. All I remember was that I was that drunk I thought a lamp post was sexy." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Is that toast I smell?" Jeff asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah" Santana laughed handing Jeff a piece.

An hour past and it was time for Jeff to leave.

"Hey, um… do you want to go to breadsticks tonight?" Jeff asked halfway out the door.

"Yeah, okay what time?" Santana said tilting her head.

"Meet me there at 7?"

"It's a date" She said winking and closing the door. Jeff couldn't believe what had happened, he stayed at Santana's house and now he has a date with her, lets just say he was overwhelmed. As quickly as he could he walked to Blaine's house, where no surprise Kurt was there as well.

"Hello?" Blaine said opening the door.

"Hey it's Jeff, I need to speak to you!"

"Oh come in" Jeff walked in and sat down in Blaine's living room with Kurt.

"You will NEVER believe what has just happened." Jeff excitedly almost screamed.

"Kate Middleton.." Kurt said until he got interrupted.

"Nope. I spent the night with Santana, and now I have a date with her!"

Kurt and Blaine's faces dropped.

"Santana…?"

"Yes Blaine Santana." Jeff had the biggest grin on his face.

"Did you?"

"Nooo!"

"Oh thank god!" Kurt let out a big sigh.

"Wait! What about your girlfriend, Tanya?" Blaine asked

Jeff couldn't speak, he completely forgot about his 'girlfriend'.

"Jeff! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT GONNA CHEAT ON HER ARE YOU!" Kurt angrily screamed.

"God no! I love Tanya, me and Santana are just going to be friends nothing more." Jeff reassured them even though he was lying. He loved Tanya of course he did but Santana, she was different to all the other girls.

"You better be! Tanya's a nice girl and I don't want you hurting her, or Santana for that matter." Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"I promise, oh look I've got to go I'm meeting Santana soon at breadsticks." Jeff got up and left.

"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING!" Kurt shouted at him even though he probably couldn't hear him.

Jeff was sat at Breadsticks waiting for Santana, he got there 10 mintutes early so he wasn't late. Right on time Santana walked through the door, Jeff was hypnotised she look beautiful. Her hair was hanging from her left side in a ponytail, and she was wearing skinny jeans and a red flowery top (casual but not to casual). Jeff kept his eyes on her until he said down and took him out of his trance.

"Hiya" Santana said in an innocent voice.

"Hey, you look beautiful"

"No I don't" Santana blushed and look at the menu.

Soon after she arrived the waiter came over.

"Can I take your orders?" Asked the waiter.

"I'll have a cheese pizza and a coke" Jeff said.

"I'll have a small salad please, and a strawberry milkshake" Santana said.

"A small salad?" Jeff asked as the waiter walked away.

"Yeah, I'm on I diet!"

"You? On a diet?" Jeff looked shocked.

"Yes! Have you seen me, I'm getting podgy!"

"You're not podgy, you're perfect!"

Santana blushed and didn't say anything. An hour passed and they Jeff was walking Santana home and they were holding hands the whole way.

"Well this is me" Santana said opening her door letting go of Jeff's hand. Just before she could go in Jeff grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Santana broke it. Santana was blushing like mad! She wasn't normally like this, but Jeff kind of cast a spell on her, the only thing she could think of to do is what Santana Lopez does best, she teases him.

Santana rested her forehead on Jeff's and kissed his nose, he could feel her warm breath on his lips, all he wanted to do was kiss them again. But before he was going to kiss her, she went inside and waved flirtatiously back at him. He wanted her to be his, no one else's but his, but all he could think about was what about Tanya? He loved her more than he has anyone else, but he also really liked Santana, he was torn.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other line, Jeff called David his best friend.

"Hey, it's me Jeff"

"Oh, hey"

"Dude, I never thought I'd ever be in this situation"

"What?"

"I'm torn between two girls!"

"You what?"

"I'm torn between two girls, Tanya and…"

"And who? Spit it out man!"

"You know that girl who sang with Blaine last night?"

Everything went quiet, David didn't speak.

"David?" Jeff asked.

"You mean Santana?" David eventually asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Oh my god" David seemed disappointed.

"What should I do?"

David sighed. "I think you should get to know Santana before you go making any rash decisions, but do not tell Tanya!" David suggested.

"Okay, I'll do that, thanks David."

"I hope you do the right thing Jeff."

"I will, bye David"

"Bye, Jeff"

He thought about it all the way home, he didn't want to hurt anyone, he wasn't that sort of guy. However in the Lopez house Santana was in a love trance, Jeff was so adorable and she thinks that Jeff might be the one she has been waiting for. He's sweet, kind, honest, and just plain sexeh! (in her opinion).

She was so in 'love' she rang Brittany just to get it off her chest.

"Hello?" Brittany answered.

"Britt! It's me"

"Oh my god! Hello me, I've never spoke to myself on the phone before!"

"Britt, it's Santana."

"Oh did me go?"

"N… Yes sweetie, me went."

"Oh, well we'll talk again, so anyway why'd you ring?" Brittany sounding cheery as usual.

"I really like someone"

"*gasp* Who?"

"Jeff, you know at Blaine and Kurt's party?"

"Oh yeah! The blonde fit one?"

"Hahaha, yes Britt that one"

"OMG! AHHHH I'm so happy for you!"

"Aha thank Brittany, well that's really all I wanted to say so, bye Britt Britt."

"Bye Sanny."

After much tossing and turning thinking about each other Jeff and Santana eventually got to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time to go back to school, and Santana was in the most happiest moods ever. She has been going out with Jeff for a few weeks and they really love each other, but what she doesn't know is that Jeff is still going out with Tanya. He didn't want to lose either of them, he tried to break up with Tanya many times so he could be with Santana, but he could never do it, he loved her. He didn't want to hurt either of them, he was so confused. He didn't like being a cheater, he didn't want to be one again. That has cheated on Tanya before, but she took him back he didn't want to put her through that again.

It was time for first period and Santana was in science. They were dissecting a frog today (lovely) and her teacher put them all in pairs. Santana was paired with Finn, While being with Jeff she has forgotten about her feelings for him, but being his science partner has brought the feelings back.

"Hey Santana" Finn said plonking his bag on the floor and sitting next to her.

"Hey, Frankenteen" Santana said nervously.

"Are you alright for dissecting a frog?" Finn asked.

"Yeah! Course I am, I'm hard as nails me" Santana proudly said.

A few minutes later….

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Santana almost screamed.

"Oh come on, its only a bit of blood" Finn laughed as he cut open the frog.

"Eugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Santana retched.

"Oi, Finn take her to the nurse." The teacher told him.

"Come on San" He helped her up and walked her to the nurse.

Finn waited outside as Santana was with the nurse. Santana came out with a glass of water followed by the nurse.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she just doesn't like blood." The nurse chuckled.

"I can tell" Finn laughed.

Santana glared at him and walked off back to class.

"So, 'hard as nails'?" Finn caught up to her.

"Shut up." Santana couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit, and of course Finn saw her. He felt good being able to make her smile, she was all hard he did have a soft side.

Finn walked up along side of her and nudge her as they walked side by side, but he accidentally made her spill her water.

"FINN!" Santana said in a frustrated tone.

"Oops! Sorry San…" Finn said looking as innocently as possible and Santana found it adorable.

"Yeah you will be sorry!" Trying to hide her attraction to him.

After the shocked of Santana dropping her water Finn burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Santana glared evils at him.

"Your face when you dropped the water!" Finn managed to stop laughing enough to speak.

"Why? What was it like?" Santana said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Suddenly Finn 'tried' to imitate Santana's facial expression and then both Santana and Finn were laughing. Santana didn't want to laugh because she had the most embarrassing laugh imaginable, once she starts laughing she has a very deep high breath and it repeats itself. She hated her laugh, but Finn thought it was cute.

"You have a very cute laugh you know?" Finn eventually said after he got his breath back from laughing.

"Oh god, no I don't! It's horrible!" Santana cover her mouth up, while sounding highly embarrassed.

"Well, I love your laugh end of story."

"Kay." Santana said playfully.

"I have to say though, I have not laughed that hard in ages." Finn smiled. Santana was fixed on that smile of his that she loved dearly. But then she snapped out her trance over the 6 ft quarterback because she was with Jeff and she loved him.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it Finn."

"What if I want to get used to it?" Finn realised what he just said, he didn't mean to say it. He was still with Rachel technically, and he doesn't really like Santana like that, all she is to him is the girl who took his big V last year. It meant something to him because she was his first, but no feelings ever came from that…until now. He also realised that what he said sounded a bit cheesy, and was afraid on how she would react.

Santana turned to look at him, she was confused but also angry. He had never wanted to ever talk to her unless it was important, or just to break to awkwardness if they meet each other in the corridor.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"I said…"

"I know what you said, you don't need to repeat it!" Santana snapped.

"Why are you being like this?" Finn was so naïve for his own good.

" have never spoken to me or taken any interest in me ever since we met. 2. You suddenly want to get to know me when you have had 3 bloody years!" Santana was furious, she couldn't believe that suddenly Finn wants to get to know her.

"I…"

"You know what Finn, I don't want to know." And with that Santana walked back to class, closely followed by Finn a few metres behind her.

The bell soon rang for next period which was glee practice. Santana technically ran out of class and ran to the choir room. Finn however took his time, he wanted to give Santana space to hopefully calm down. As Santana 'ran' in to the choir room she sat down right next to Quinn, her best friend who was a bitch just like her. Quinn has knew ever since Freshman year that Santana liked Finn, and they told each other everything!

"You alright?" Said the blonde cheerleader, knowing that Santana was angry.

"No. No I am not."

"Wanna talk about it?" Quinn always stayed calm around Santana whenever she was angry because it was the only way to get her to talk to you.

Finn walked in soon after Santana sat down, and she stared at him as he sat next to Puck.

"Not now." Santana replied. Quinn knew this was about Finn, she could read Santana like a book and visa versa.

Quinn nodded and started filling her nails.

"Guys, I know this is a bit late but I know you couldn't sing 'Cazy in Love' at Kurt and Blaine's party because well basically you all got too drunk. Well I have arranged that you all can go this afternoon to Dalton and sing for them." Mr Schue announced which made Santana's face light up because she got to she Jeff.

"Yes!" Santana stood up and was suddenly out of her angry phase.

"Sit down Santana, your just happy cause you get to see your 'precious' boyfriend." Rachel said.

"At least my relationships going better than yours"

"That's enough Santana, stop picking on Rachel!" Finn stood up and defended his 'girlfriend'. Santana sat down and tried to not give a care in the world.

"Okay, come on. We need to get practicing." Mr Schue said trying to get the group motivated.

After much practice everyone was ready to perform at Dalton, Santana was the most excited one of them all. Santana (one of the main singers) wore black skinny jeans, a black with white stripped flowy on shoulder cropped top which showed of her stomach and black heeled boots which came just below her knees.

Mercedes (the other main singer) wore the exact same as Santana apart from her top wasn't cropped. The other girl which included of Quinn, Brittany, Tina, and Rachel wore black jeans, white tank tops, and black converses.

It was only Artie who out of the boys was in the song because of course he was the rapper, and he wore black jeans, and a black t - shirt with converses.

They were all on the Dalton stage ready for the warblers, Santana was shaking she was that nervous. The last time Jeff heard her sing was when she was drunk and god knows how she sounded.

"Hey why so nervous?" Mercedes asked Santana.

"I don't know, I guess I don't want to sound bad."

"You? Sound bad? Please you couldn't sound bad if you tried! You are an amazing singer." Mercedes complimented her. She was a lot less nervous after that but she was still shaking.

"Thanks Mercedes you are too"

Suddenly the door to the Dalton hall opened and all the warblers came in. Kurt and Blaine followed by Wes, Sebastian. Nick, Trent, Thad, and finally Jeff comes in with David. They both see each other and Santana waves and smiles nervously, she shouldn't be nervous she Santana Lopez for Christ's sake!

"Woah, dude your girlfriend is hot!" Nick whispered to Jeff.

"I know" Jeff was in a trance from how hot Santana looked, her hair was in perfect curls and her body was just plain wow. Every warbler apart from David (who Jeff trusts with his life) know that he's still going out with Tanya.

"Jeff, you are going to have to choose you know, you can't live like this!" David said to him.

Jeff sighed. "I know, it's just… I love them both"

"I know you do but, it's just not right." David sat down and Jeff did the same.

"Right, hey everyone." Santana said through the microphone she was holding to the Warblers, trying not to sound nervous.

"I know this is, well late but we were meant to sing this song for Blaine and Kurt's anniversary party, but… I was too drunk to sing so we couldn't do it." Santana continued.

"So, we are going to sing Crazy in love by Beyonce, for you two, we hope you like it" Mercedes blurted out so Santana couldn't rant on about how drunk she was that night.

The music started and Santana suddenly had this rush of confidence.

Artie:

_Yes! So crazy right now_

_Most incredibly_

_It's your girl b_

_It's your boy young_

_History in the making_

_Part 2_

Artie came rolling from the right side then back out the left.

The girls:

_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Santana:

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm beggin you not to go_

_Call your name two, three times in a row_

Mercedes:

_Such a funny thing for me to try and explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_Yeah, cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

Santana and Mercedes (the girls):

_Got be looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(In love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch _

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Your touch)_

Santana:

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

The girls:

_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Mercedes:

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_

_Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me_

_Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress_

_If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress_

Santana:

_The way that you know I though I knew_

_It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you_

_But I still don't understand _

_Just how the love your doing no one else can_

Santana and Mercedes (the girls):

_Got be looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(In love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch _

_Got me looking so crazy right now_

_(Your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_(Hey)_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_(Hey)_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

_I'm looking so crazy in love's got me looking_

_Got me looking so crazy in love_

Artie:

_The ROC handle like Van axel_

_I shake phoneys man, you can't get next to_

_The genuine article I do not sing through_

_I sling through, if anything I bling yo_

_A star like Ringo, roll like green corvette_

_Crazy bring ya whole set_

_Abrams in the range, crazy and deranged_

_They can't figure them out they like, hey is he insane_

_Yes sir, I'm cut from a different cloth_

_My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla_

_(Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)_

Been dealing with chain smokers

But how do you think I got the name hova?

_(Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)_

I been realer the game's over

(_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_)

Fall back young

Ever since the label changed over

(_Uh-oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_)

To platinum the game's been wrap, one

Mercedes:

Got me looking, so crazy, my baby

I'm not myself, lately I'm not foolish, I don't do this

I've been playing myself, baby I don't care

'Cause baby your love's got the best of me

Santana:

And baby you're making a fool of me

You got me sprung and I don't care who sees

'Cause you baby got the best of me, you got me

So crazy baby, hey

Santana and Mercedes (The girls):

Got me looking so crazy right now

(Oh love)

Your love's got me looking so crazy right now

(Lookin' crazy)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now

Got me hoping you'll page me right now

(Baby)

Got me hoping you'll save me right now

(Baby)

Looking so crazy in love's got me looking

(Whoa)

Got me looking so crazy in love

(Whoa)

Got me looking so crazy right now

Your love's got me looking so crazy right now

(Your love)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now

(Your touch)

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss

Got me hoping you'll page save me right now

Looking so crazy in love's got me looking

Got me looking so crazy in love.

When the song finished Santana winked at Jeff, and then everyone stood up and clapped. Some guys wolf whistled which made Jeff not angry, but he didn't like the fact that they were doing it to 'his' girlfriend.

"You two were amazing." Kurt said walking up to Mercedes and Santana hugging them both.

"Well, that's because we are." Santana winked.

"I'm guessing you liked then" Mercedes added.

"Liked it? I bloody LOVED IT!" Kurt showed his excitement.

"Me too, oh how I love you guys" Blaine came over hugging Mercedes then Santana.

"Well we are amazing" Mercedes said.

They talked for a bit about what McKinley was like without Kurt, which was absolute crap, he was the style king! (queen). Jeff soon came over and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey" Jeff whispered into Santana's ear while hugging her from behind, making her jump a little.

"Oh hello" Santana put her hands on Jeff's which were round her waist.

"Awwwhhh! You two are such a cute couple" Kurt said which embarrassed them both.

"Tahh Kurtzie" Santana said cheerily tilting her head so it rested on Jeff left side of his head.

"I think we'll leave you two love birds alone" Blaine said winking, and walking away with Kurt hand in hand closely followed by Mercedes.

"Looks like we are alone" Jeff said playfully, turning Santana around to face him.

"Do you know anywhere quiet round here?" Santana winked.

"I know, some places"

"Well then…What are we standing here for then" Santana said taking Jeff's hand waiting for him to take her to some place where they can be alone. They ended up having a make out session in the warblers meeting room. Instead of Santana's normal make out sessions where they were all quick and unpleasurable, Santana's and Jeff's were slow and, well she enjoyed it and so did Jeff because it took his mind of everything except her. They stopped for a bit while they caught their breath, and they just stared at each other.

"I'm so lucky to have you all for myself" Santana smiled flirtatiously.

Jeff's mood just dropped but his face kept smiling so Santana wouldn't suspect anything. He didn't say anything he just grabbed her face and started to kiss her sweetly. He felt the same as he did when he kisses Tanya like this, how can he choose between two girls who mean the world to him. As he broke the kiss apart he could see that Santana was blushing, he took her hand and walked her back to the hall where everyone was. A few hours went by and everyone was dancing, but Finn was sat at the side looking so naïve. Santana saw him and went up to talk to him.

"You alright Finn?" Sounding honestly concerned.

"Just a bit bummed I guess." Finn shrugged.

"Why's that?" Santana asked while sitting next to him.

"Well, I have no girlfriend and no girl would want me would they?"

"Don't say that Finn, loads of girls would a piece of your action" Santana said trying to cheer him up.

"Like who?" He gave her a direct look.

"Umm, well, like…"

"Exactly" Finn interrupted. "No one would like me"

"Look, just because you're not with anyone now doesn't mean that there won't be anyone in the future." Santana tried again to cheer him up.

"I guess" Finn shrugged. Finn knew didn't know if it was real, but he 'thought' that he may have feelings for Santana. Just looking into her brown eyes made him feel…something.

"Hey, how about a dance? It might cheer you up a bit" Santana said so cheerily. _She's so happy, well she is with Jeff and they seem to be going really well_ Finn thought. _What am I doing? I feel something when I'm with her, I don't know what but she's not what everyone thinks she is. Santana has a soft side, she's not the bitch that everyone says she is, even if she can be one sometimes…she is different than everyone else._

"I don't know, I'm not the greatest dancer."

"Oh come on" Santana whined pouting. "Maybe I could teach you a few moves"

"Go on then" Finn gave in, how could he not? Santana never takes no for an answer.

"Yay!" She grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him to the floor.

As they danced, Finn tripped a couple of times but him and Santana just laughed it off, and she tried to teach him to dance a little bit but she guessed that he wasn't taking it in.

"I told you I was a rubbish dancer" Finn said while still dancing with Santana.

"I've seen worse" Santana tried to smile pretending to tell the truth.

"I know you're lying San" Finn smiled with that half - smile of his which Santana loved.

"Nooooo" Santana said in the playful way which meant she was lying.

Finn just stared at her smiling, why was he doing this? He had never wanted to just stare at her before? Although when he was around her, it was like the whole world didn't exist anymore. Finn lifted Santana's head up to face his, they both stared at each other for a few seconds before they started to lean forward to kiss one another, but Santana realised what was happening and pulled away quickly. Her mouth was open waiting for something to come out but nothing did. Santana then walked away without saying anything, and just left Finn watching her walk away wanting to go after her but he didn't want to make things worse. Finn sighed and got his stuff and left, the party was nearly over so no one would be suspicious. Santana went up to Jeff who hug her, but as she hugged him back she felt bad, it wasn't like she was cheating on him but she didn't like the fact that she still has feelings for Finn which are growing! Santana made up an excuse that she's ill so Jeff drives her home, he kisses her goodnight but she just walks away confused on what she is feeling.

Finn was also confused, was he sure that he had feelings for Santana? He thought he felt them while they were dancing but did they stay? He hated this insecurity of not knowing what he felt or didn't feel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N It's Finntana time! :D**

Tanya had been texting Jeff all morning, but he hadn't answered any of them. He knew she would be suspicious but he just didn't know what to do at all! He was supposed to be meeting up with her but he cancelled because he was 'ill'. Really he just needed time to think. _Why did life have to be so difficult?_ Jeff thought. _Why couldn't I just know what I want? _Jeff decided to go Kurt's he may hate him for what he's doing but he just wanted someone who would tell him what do to. Jeff reached Kurt's house and knocked

"Hello?" Finn said opening the door.

"Hey, it's me Jeff, is Kurt there?"

"Yeah, I'll just get him for you come in" Finn said in a depressed tone, obviously he it was to do with Santana, but Jeff didn't know that.

Jeff walked inside and waited for Kurt to come downstairs closely followed by Blaine (not surprising).

"Jeff?" Kurt said as he saw him obviously looking down.

"I really need to talk to you" He said bluntly.

"What about?" Blaine asked.

"You may need to sit down" Jeff sighed as Kurt and Blaine sat down confused.

"I…I'm going out with Tanya and Santana" Jeff rushed the last bit just to get it out, but Kurt and Blaine's faces just dropped! But what they didn't know was that Finn heard everything, he stayed so he could hear more. If it was anything to do with Santana he wanted to know.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Kurt was mad, angry, no words could describe how furious he was with Jeff.

"Look I know it's a mess"

" 'A mess'? it's a fucking disaster!" This was a side of Kurt that no one had ever seen, it takes a lot for Kurt to get 'this' angry!

"I came here…because I don't know what to do" Jeff didn't seemed that bothered that Kurt was angry, he just wanted advice that he knew Kurt can give.

"You…!"

"Kurt, wait" Blaine interrupted Kurt before he could say anymore.

"What?" Kurt said turning his head to look at Blaine.

"Look at him."

"I don't want to look at him!" Kurt said defensively.

"Just look." Blaine told him. Kurt did want he was told and looked at Jeff, his face filled with sympathy because Jeff was literally almost crying.

"If you really loved Tanya you wouldn't be cheating on her in the first place." Kurt sighed.

"So…I should let her go?" Jeff was feeling a slight tear fall out of his eye, he couldn't do that to Tanya!

"I am not going to say anything like that! " Kurt felt his anger build up again.

"What Kurt means is, that you need to think and what ever choice you make has to be yours and no one else's." Blaine said summing up what Kurt said.

"Thanks, I'll leave now." Jeff said as he got up and left.

Jeff knew what he had to do, he had to dump Tanya.

"Hey, Tan, can you meet me in the park now?" Jeff texted Tanya.

"Yeah sureJxx" Tanya texted back, it was the first time in ages that they have met up apart from when they walk home together sometimes from school.

Jeff waited on the bench and he saw her, Tanya walking down the path all cheerful looking like she put in effort to look good for him.

"Hey honey" Tanya said giving Jeff a hug.

Jeff sighed. "Listen Tanya, I need to tell you some…"

Tanya broke off Jeff with a kiss. She knew exactly what he was going to say, she couldn't loose him.

What Jeff didn't know was that Santana was unknowingly walking up towards them. She stopped. She saw Jeff and a girl? And they were kissing! Santana suddenly felt all of this emotions all in one, she didn't know what to think. So she bottled them up and walked over to them, and as she got to them she ripped Tanya from her boyfriends lips.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana screamed at Tanya's face. Jeff just died inside he knew there and then they would both be gone.

"Who wants to know?" Tanya replied sarcastically.

"His fucking girlfriend!"

Tanya's eyes filled with anger and hurt ness, he had done it again, but she knew now that enough was enough.

"Again?" Tanya said softly but with hurt in her voice as she turned to look at Jeff.

"'Again'?" Santana looked confused.

"Yeah, yours and my boyfriend has been cheating on us both. I guess I knew this was coming he's don't this to me before."

Santana's face feel and the emotions came back, she felt so hurt she could even explain.

"Jeff, what the fuck it going on! Santana's eyes were wide with rage!

"I was going out with Tanya, but then I met you and…" Jeff tried to explain.

"And then you started to go out with me as well as her?"

"Yes." Jeff looked ashamed and so he should be!

"I feel sick" Santana spat out.

"Look I know it was wrong, but I really love you, both" Jeff defended himself.

Santana suddenly snapped and slap him across the face. "Don't ever come near me ever again!" and with that Santana walked off feeling the tears come pouring down her face.

"Tan…" Jeff said hopelessly looking at Tanya.

"Don't…Just leave me alone." Tanya left Jeff standing they with tears falling down his face (serves him right)

Santana ran to a bench and just started crying her eyes out, she had never been this way before. All the emotions that she had been bottling up for all these years just came flooding out, it was like this was the time to just get everything out.

Coming down the path was Finn who was walking his dog, which was a husky and his name was Rex. It wasn't the most butchest of dogs, it was a huge softy. He saw Santana crying, and because he was such a softy he went up to her and he dug his nose under her arm and started to lick her face to try and cheer her up. Finn saw this but didn't notice that the girl he saw was crying, let alone that she was Santana. He tried to get Rex off her but he was insistent to stay by Santana.

"Oi, Rex leave her alone." Finn ordered him, but he didn't respond.

"Finn?" Santana said sniffing, and looking up to him. Her mascara had ran down her face and she didn't look like the perfect girl who she normally looked like.

"Santana?" Finn said confused. _Why would Santana be crying? Oh no! She might of found out about Jeff. _Finn thought.

"What? Why are you crying?" Finn's eyes were widened a little and his voice was calm.

Santana opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out and just started crying even more.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on, it okay. You can take your time." Finn said calming her down, and putting his arm round her and sitting next to her.

"Jeff, he…he was with someone else…while he was with me" At the end Santana burst out crying, and she dug her face in Finn. She loved that he was here to comfort her, and listen to her troubles. Finn was such a good listener and he always made her smile, even when she's this upset.

"Look, you don't need him. You don't need anyone who thinks that they can do that to you! Just so you know, I am always here for you and don't you ever forget that."

Santana looked up to face him, and he wiped her tears away and wrapped her face in his hands. He slowly pulled her face towards his and he kissed her. Sweet slow kisses which Santana joined in with. The kiss lasted about a minute and as they broke the kiss Finn rested his forehead on Santana's with his hands still cupping her head.

"I love you Santana" Finn said kissing her forehead.

"I…Love you too, ever since…" Santana trailed off.

"Ever since when?" Finn's emotions just went all over the place when Santana said she loved him back, but he was confused. Since when did she ever love him?

"Since…we were science partners in freshman year." Santana felt embarrassed.

"That long?" Finn was shocked but flattered, the most amazing girl has liked him (loved) since freshman year!

"Yes." Santana looked down, her cheeks bright red!

"You know" Finn said lifting her head up. "That makes me love you even more"

"How?" Santana was even redder! But she tilted her head in confusion

"Well, you've loved me for this long? Not even Quinn or probably even Rachel would be like that. I mean Rachel will probably forget about me and go off to New York and find this Hollywood actor person." Finn explained.

Santana didn't say anything, she just giggled and wrap her arms round Finn's chest and leaned her head on his chest. It was perfect, even though Santana had just had her heart broken but she didn't even care anymore. In fact she just thought 'fuck Jeff' he was a huge mistake who she would rather forget. The night ended by Finn walking her home, and Santana just left laying on her bed thinking. Thinking about how her life has completely changed during the space of a few hours.


End file.
